How the darkest hour should have ended
by MallowBloom
Summary: What would have happened if Firestar realized that Scourge had actually done a good thing by killing off Tigerstar? We wrote a parody version of what we thought should have happened. WARNING: Includes randomness. NOTE: A new chapter is up, make sure you read it! -Mallowbloom and Echotrail
1. Chapter 1

-How the darkest hour should have ended-

Tigerstar was dead.

Firestar leapt forward and embraced Scourge in a tight hug. Firestar felt something sharp jab his shoulder and he quickly backed up, remembering that Scourge wore a collar studded with bones and dog teeth.

Scourge stared at Firestar, one brow raised. "What is the meaning of this...?" He demmanded, eyes wide with confusion.

"Well, first of all, thank you!" Firestar exclaimed. "You just killed the most dangerous cat in the forest!"

Scourge blinked and glanced down at Tigerstar and then back up at Firestar. "Hmm, I guess you`re right." He said with a shrug.

"Listen Scourge, you just saved us from certain doom so you know what?" Firestar turned to face Shadowclan. "Screw you cats, Bloodclan owns your territory now, so beat it!"

Shadowclan all looked at Firestar in disbelief, that is until they took one look at Scourge, who was coated with Tigerstar`s blood.

"Uh, he kills like cats that have like..." Blackfoot paused to count on his paws. "Seven, eight nine... NINE lives bros! We better like... Run!"

And with that, Shadowclan took off in a whirlwind of fur and yowls.

"And don`t even think about going to the twoleg place!" Firestar called after them.

"Well you know what Bloodclan, I read ahead in the series and it turns out there`s this lake, so... We`re going to go chill there. You guys can have the forest."

"AWWW, Spoiler alert!" Sandstorm yelled at her mate.

"Uh... Thank you forest fool- Er, I mean cat..." Scourge said, taken aback.

"Well, we`ll see you guys later, let`s go Lionclan!" Firestar announced.

"Oh, and by the way," Firestar said to Scourge as he trotted off into the sunset. "I`m kind of like your half-brother... BYE!"

-End-

Epilogue: And so, Erin Hunter saved paper by making a shorter ending... Now why are you still here?


	2. Chapter 2

Echotrail and I have gotten some reviews of you guys saying you want to see scourge`s reaction to being Firestar`s half brother, so, we made a bonus scene of How the darkest hour should have ended. Hope you guys enjoy! -Mallowbloom and Echotrail.

How The Darkest Hour Should Have Ended...

Chapter 1 Bonus Edition!

(As Requested By: Guest, and Tansyheart.)

Scourge sat, staring ahead as his so called, _half brother _pranced away.

"Uh, sir?" Bone asked, stepping forward. "What do we do now?"

Scourge twitched, a forest fool... His brother? And his own biological father... CHEATING?! Well, what did he care? He was probably dead anyways.

Scourge turned to face Bloodclan, most of them by this time, bored out of their minds, and engrossed with either sleeping, daydreaming, sleeping, sleeping, or picking their nose.

"Bloodclan!" Scourge yowled. The clan cats snapped to attention. "Let us celebrate by..." Scourge paused, thinking.

"HAVING A PARTY IN THUNDERCLAN TERRITORY!"

The cats all perked up and darted towards the clan territories, magically carrying with them energy drinks, catnip, a DJ system, speakers, flashy neon lights, and of course, a disco ball to hang in the highest tree.

-Later...-

Scourge and Bloodclan all took the ownership of the forest a _little _bit too far. First, they kicked Barley (the traitor) and Ravenpaw out of the barn so they could have a food fight with the mice. Second, They trashed Windclan territory with garbage, and past parties. Third, the graffitied all over the four trees. Fourth, they burned Shadowclan territory using firecrackers. And finally, they added a hot tub in Riverclan territory.

-Present-

Scourge watched from highrock as Bone sat playing some EXTREMELY loud Dubstep (for the win! -Echotrail) And Pixie went loco crazy after having too many energy drinks and began spraying scrazy spray all over Marmalade, who had to escort her out of the "Clanclub" (Ha, see what I did there?)

-END!-

-Epilogue-

And then, Scourge remembered that although Firestar was a forest freak, they were still related.

And so, Scourge sent him an invitation to their parties where Firestar was demoted from his position as leader because... Let`s just say there was an incident with the catnip.

Note: Yes this is random, yes this contains spoilers, and yes... Cats probably have no clue what in the name of Starclan Dubstep _is_. (Or disco balls) But, we just wanted to create some laughs! -Mallowbloom and Echotrail.


End file.
